


Quickie for tf2spoopy4you bc I feel bad

by obscurelyTainted



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurelyTainted/pseuds/obscurelyTainted
Summary: They do the Sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erisolalldayeveryday (tf2spoopy4you)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/gifts).



> So I was scrolling through the notes on my phone and I found this? And it was finished? On the eighth of July, two thousand sixteen? I have no idea why I never posted it, but... Here it is, I guess.

Sniper walked to the edge of the bed, tracing down the outline of Scout's body with a single teasing finger. "You look so delicious like this, darlin', you know?" The Sniper was generally a man of few words, but in _special circumstances_ , he was quite the opposite. "Tied up like this, all spread out for me... I could just _eat you up_."

With the utterance of these words, he bent over and took the head of Scout's cock in his mouth. The runner drew in a rattling gasp of a breath, arching his hips up as best he could against his restraints. Sniper chuckled, pulling off and whispering, "Oh, you like that, don't you?"

Scout nodded. "Keep... Keep doing that," the runner mumbled.

Sniper grinned. "You really are somethin', kid." Then he gripped the base of Scout's cock, licking up and down the shaft. He stuck to it for a while, interspersing his long licks with quick bobs over the head. Scout hissed through his teeth and threw his head back, arching his hips up and thrusting lightly. Sniper pulled off for a moment, panting. He took a deep breath and sank down completely onto Scout's prick.

Scout moaned; a long, stuttering cry that sent sparks of arousal through Sniper's core. He really did look nice like this, eyebrows scrunched up in the middle and mouth reflexively open. God, he was hot. Just made you wanna pin him down and _fuck_ him, see him make those precious expressions, hear those sinful little sounds, hear him cry out your name as he reached his peak and let _go_ \--

Sniper sucked him off harder.

Scout shook and trembled on the bed, straining against the restraints and gasping out almost reverent expletives. "Fuuuuuck, oh, Sniper, that's so-- you're so-- oh _shit_ , keep doing that with your-- your tongue, right there--" The sharpshooter's eyes flicked up to meet his partner's as he complied. Scout suddenly tensed up, body taut as a bowstring, and Sniper had the sense to take Scout down to the base to avoid the acrid taste of cum. He felt the warmth of Scout's release at the back of his throat and hummed contentedly. Once the runner's breathing had slowed to a normal rate, Sniper pulled off and licked his lips. "That was fun."

Scout nodded, wide-eyed. "Uh, yeah, I'll say. You wanna untie me now?"

"All right, all right." Sniper carefully removed the restraints holding Scout down. He made so as to move under the covers, but Scout's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Hey! Ya think I'm gonna let ya be all awesome with bjs and not repay ya? I ain't that much of a douche, ya know." The intent of his rather dopey attempt at a sultry smirk was not lost on Sniper, who laid back and motioned for Scout to position himself accordingly.

"Hm. [Let's have a go at it](https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/5/52/Sniper_battlecry01.wav?t=20100625222333), shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know that the tone of that voice line does not sound sexy or arousing in any way but I thought it was funny. Let me have my fun please?????


End file.
